Toy helixes, springs, and/or coils (hereinafter each of will be commonly referred to as a helical spring for the sake of clarity unless the context indicates otherwise) such as the SLINKY™ are well known and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,415,012, 4,114,306, 5,626,505, 7,731,562, 7,156,716, D352,971, and D480,769 and U.S. Pat. Publication No. 2002/0102912, the contents of each of which is incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The coils may be formed from a resilient material such as metal (e.g., spring steel, etc.), plastic, carbon fiber, fiberglass, rubber, wood, paper, etc., and/or combinations thereof.